1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper body safety protective devices and protector garments. The invention of the Shoulder Guard Harness is for use by the modern day construction worker. Specifically this safety device is intended for use by Re-inforcing rebar steel workers (A.K.A.- Rodbusters), Ironworkers, Carpenters, Laborers, Carpenters helpers, Warehousemen and others, who while engaged in their work activity, transport building material, lumber stocks, rigid steel products and other heavy related objects which would bear directly on the shoulder region between the neck and the deltoid.
The Shoulder Guard Harness is comprised of two identically shaped insulator protector pads which are contoured to fit around either side of the neck resting atop the shoulder, as such with sufficient surface area to cover the weight bearing region of the shoulder. Additionally, the insulator protector pads are indirectly attached to a body harness which can be adjusted to fit a full scope of body sizes, as such the insulator protector pads freely conform to the individual wearer and their body contour. The body type harness is a fully adjustable unit that is comprised of nylon type webbing, elastomeric fabric, hook and loop fasteners, leather and rigid type hardware all of which are embodied and arranged to resemble and function similar to a suspender configuration. The harness can be attached to any craft tool holder belt, trouser belt, safety belt and/or other safety gear adapted to fit around the wearer's waist.
The Shoulder Guard Harness as its main function acts as an accessory utility safety device to act as a weight distributor and/or to insulate the wearer from heat and cold transfer from objects carried on the shoulders that in the past have been unprotected from such exposure. Further, to guard the shoulder from exposure and contact abrading, chafing and muscle irritations imposed when heavy objects or loads are borne by the user in a continuous and repetitive manner. The use of the Shoulder Guard Harness will comfortize and make the transport of the aforementioned products less stressful on the modern day construction worker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In retrospect, body protectors and body protector devices indeed have a long history in the prior art. And so acknowledged are examples of body protectors and devices which are described and shown in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 745,007, to Gamble; U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,025 to Sagerstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,991 to Synder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,377 to Biggs, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,801 to Kavanagh et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,789 to Dorm; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,868 to Christopher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,115; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,488 to Schick, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,813 to Glaeser. However, it is to be noted that the substantial number of the prior art body protective devices are not designed for or accommodate the related problems encountered by the modern day construction trade occupations referred to above, but rather are specifically designed for use by or related to problems encountered by athletes involved in contact sports, as fire arm recoil protectors, reflective shoulder straps, moisture shields, weight transfer devices, spinal support devices and body injury restraint harnesses. As such the prior art body protectors and garments do not facilitate or address the problems or the functional requirements of movement encountered by the aforementioned modern day occupational trades discussed in the Field of Invention herein.
Further, it is to be so noted that others of the prior art protective devices referred to above, while they are related to a specific use for occupations engaged in shoulder support of receptacles and alike rigid containers in the scope of refuse workers do not encompass the problems encountered by the modern construction workers of today. The configuration of the prior art noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,813 is clearly not an adaptable accessory utility for the tool holder belts and alike safety equipment being worn per OSHA standards for the occupations referred to above in the Field of the Invention.
Yet further, it is to be noted that others in the prior art body protector devices referred to above, while they are related to occupations of similar type discussed in the Field of Invention, are related to occupational problems encountered by workers in a much earlier time in history, as such at the time standards of safety and production performance were much less and slower in contrast to the fast pace and high production performance and safety standards set for the industry in present day.
Still further, it is to be noted that others in prior art body protector devices referred to above, do not directly address the problems encountered by the occupations discussed in the Field of Invention and are not specifically designed for or are an acceptable adaptation to the tool belt holders, safety belts and alike equipment as required by OSHA standards for the day in the industry.
Furthermore, it is to be noted that others in the prior art body protective devices referred to above, do not address the problems encountered by modern construction workers when engaged in the transport of building materials which have been exposed to radiant sunlight and cold extremes. As such, these exposed materials can reach temperatures in excess of 200 degrees F. when exposed steel and iron rebar lay in the sun and are transported by the unprotected shoulder, the resultants range from skin burns, epidermal infections, recurring muscle tumors, calloused skin, blood vessel and capillary breakage, soreness, frostbite and over all damage to their clothing. In addition no evidence is made to claim of the prior art in reference to the insulation of heat and cold transfer as a result of the transporting of the aforementioned building materials and alike objects to the body contact point on the shoulder.
Still, it is to be noted that the prior art body protectors and devices in some cases call out for claims that describe their garments as to be used for cushion to carry loads upon the shoulder and that such devices in the prior art discussions make no claim of their device for use as a tool belt accessory. As such, these devices are not adaptable or would be considered as useful in their present form for utilization by the trades. And in as much of the prior art body protector devices referred to above, it is to be noted that the present invention superceeds all previous claims as a Shoulder Guard Harness specifically engineered and developed for the needs and problems encountered by the modern day construction worker and related occupational industry.